Nest of the Deathclaws
by TheAmazingShagura
Summary: After finding some deathclaw eggs in a Witchcraft museum, James decides to return them to their nest. He gets a bit more then he bargained for as a reward. [CONTAINS FEMDOM GANGBANG]


James battered on the old, chipped up door of the _Museum of Witchcraft._ "Chained….damn…" He muttered as he slammed into the door with his heavy T51-B power armor. "Theres gotta be a different way in…." He said to himself. As he began to pace around the side of the large old building, he spotted an opening to the basement. A smirk sprouted on his face. "Bingo." He said as he yanked open the doors and hopped in.

As James wandered under the building in the basement, he heard tremors and growls. Something sounded like it was eating. A pulse of fear flew through James, and he involuntarily whipped out his plasma rifle, checking and making sure the clip was full. As he focused on the rifle, he didn't notice the large tall staircase infront of him, along with a humongous figure at the top. He quickly tripped and fell on stair, head slamming against the top of the stair case. "Fuck my God damn head…." He said as he looked up and saw the biggest, meanest deathclaw he had ever seen. The two seemed to stare into eachother eyes in a bizarre, surreal moment. "FUCK!" He screamed opening fire as the deathclaw roared and charged up him. Used to fighting wasteland creatures, James side stepped. This didn't seem to phase the deathclaw, its reflexives faster and more responsive than his own. She skillfully dodged and grabbed ahold of him, slamming him against a wall and roaring, showing her many sharp teeth, coated in thick gooey saliva. James yelled and punched the Deathclaw in the face, causing her to drop him along with several of her teeth flying out. He quickly got up and ran upstairs as the deathclaw got its bearings back. It then came barreling upstairs only to see the human the top of staircase. Mines began to beep in reaction to the movement as James screamed "FUCK YOU!" Firing a fatman mini nuke. A gargantuan explosion occurred, shaking the building. Before he could react, a large wave of crimson blood slammed into James, destroying the appendages of his armor and leaving only his helmet and torso pieces standing. "Holy fuck…." He said whipping the blood from his visor. When the dust settled nothing was left but blood and guts.

James sighed as he searched the now abandoned museum for any sort of valuables. He found the dead bodies of gunners, flesh torn from them. Obvious signs that the deathclaw got hungry. Just when he was on the brink of giving up, James stumbled into a bathroom. In it lay 6 pristine deathclaw eggs, along with a holotape next to a dead gunner. As James listened to the holotape and learned of the situation, he instantly ignored the reward for selling the eggs and instead decided to take them back to the nest. He found an old large potato bag and loaded each egg into the bag and set off for the nest.

James arrived at the nest and slowly walked to the center. He didn't see any deathclaws which instantly plunged into worry. He paced around and quickly decided to just dump the eggs on the ground. As soon as the plopped on the ground, 6 Deathlaws charged out of a nearby cave. James screamed and fell on his back in fear, his armor slamming into the ground. But to his surprise, none attacked him. They simply stared at him then the eggs, than back at him, and back on the eggs once more. Most of them began to grunt very strangely and bury their eggs. The biggest out of all of them approached him and continued the grunting. It was then James realized these must be the females of the pack. As James heard the large Alpha female deathclaw make strange grunts, the rest of the females began to show up from around him. He pulled the trigger on his plasma gun and found that the cartridge had gone dry. "Shit" he muttered as he realized he was going to get just a bit more then he bargained for. Before he could reach for another firearm, one of the deathclaws used its hands to impressively open his power armor and yank him out. He slammed against the ground in his light vulnerable vault 111 jumpsuit. The females stood over him smiling, hot drool from their mouths dripping all over him as he cursed. 2 females held down his limbs as the largest female sliced open jumpsuit with careful precision, as not to cut him. James blushed as they peeled away the jumpsuit and threw it aside. "A-atleast let me pop some Rad-X first!" He begged as the females stared, full of lust at his naked body. Before he could say another thing, the large female pounced him and began to kiss and lick all over his face. "Gahh...damn…" James said as she licked but eventually gave in and began to kiss and lick back, noting the unique rough texture her tongue had. This went on for 5 minutes before the other females began to get impatient. The large alpha female smirked and stood over him turning around, and lifting her tail. James marveled at the large womanhood she possessed. It looked slightly green as if radiated but at this point James didn't have a say. He was the slave to the females for now. The female roared again, and two more of the 6 layed down and began to lick and suck on James already very hard penis. He cringed and moaned a bit knowing what would he next. 2 minutes of sucking and the alpha decided it was time. The other 2 moved and the alpha slowly lowered her pussy into the wanderers dick. James gasped and moaned, the pleasure immense. The deathclaw also moaned, as she began to salivate all over his body. As she rode him, another deathclaw lowered her head onto his and they began to kiss and lick eachother passionately. Two other deathclaw lifted their tails and rested their clits on his hands, prompting him to massage and penetrate them. One of the final 2 licked James' testicles and the alpha ride him, while the other spread his gently and slowly began to lick and penetrate his asshole with her tongue. With everyone doing something James could hardly tell which source of pleasure to focus on. So much hormones were flowing through him he couldn't think of anything but continueing his time with the deathclaws. 12 more minutes of riding and he could handle it no longer. He roared and climaxed, shooting a long white stream of semen inside the deathclaw. The deathclaw also roared, climaxing and coating his dick in slightly green vaginal fluids. All of them got off him and stopped, taking time to admire the exhausted human. His body was coated in saliva along with scars and minor cuts. His hand were wet from rubbing to of the females and his face was especially saliva drenched from kissing one of the females. His genital area was coated in vaginal fluid, saliva, and even a bit of his own spilt semen. "Is that…..it?" He asked exhausted looking up at all the deathclaws. Nope. They all began to get in the same position just switching out roles, making sure all females got to ride the human. The sessions lasted for hours and many took extra turns to enjoy the human. Once it was all said and done the deathclaws got off the exhausted human, even more dirty then be before. They looked at eachother and seemed to growl in agree as they walked away and left him on his own. James panted, vision getting blurry from extreme exhaustion. Before he went out he popped a vertibird grenade and hoped for the best.

James awoke on a brotherhood clinic bed, bandages wrapped around his waist, the disappointed doctor next to him. "Knight, you looked like you tried to take on the institute by yourself. And all that fluid you were covered in made some of our scribes vomit. What happened down there?" He questioned with a tone that made him seem like he already knew the answer. "I well….I helped some deathclaws out with their eggs. And…..and….well it something that needed to be seen to be believed…". The doctor sighed, writing on his clipboard. "You do realize this is going on your record right knight? Still i must say. I don't think i've ever think i've met a knight whos survived a deathclaw…..orgy…." He said cringing. "Your hip is gonna be out of order for awhile. Too many rides…" He said sighing in disappointment. "Just take it easy and rest...you can probably try walking tomorrow". "Sure thing doc…." James muttered falling into sleep quickly, exhausted from the events of the day before. In his mind he could have sworn that he heard the deathclaws, growling again.


End file.
